Jurassic Fantasy 2
by woolyboi
Summary: Her sister once fought for survival against the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna. Now if she is to have any chance of saving her Serah must venture to Isla Sorna and travel deep into the island and find whatever secret lies in wait within the deepest confines of the island, along with Hope, Noel and an old friend a new quest begins. Contains new characters and new dinosaurs.


**Ok I know its weird that I am writing the sequel when I am not even halfway through the first one and that the first one isnt very popular, but I am having a hard time writing the next chapter and then this came into my head so I decided to just go ahead and get a start on the first chapter before it goes out of my mind. I own neither Jurassic Park or Final Fantasy 13-2.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello ?, Is anybody there ?" Serah called out into the emptiness of the jungle that surrounded her, hoping that somebody would answer her call. There was nothing, she was on her own, there was no Noel, Lightning or Snow there. Where was she ? And how did she end up here. She looked up at the sky, it was hard to tell what time of the day it was, there was a dark mist in the sky surrounding the place.

Then she noticed something in the mist. It was a person with his back turned to her. He looked like he was in his early twenties, he was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and black pants and had short brown hair.

" Hey !" she called out to him. He didn't hear her.

The person knew exactly where he was, he was back on a place he wished he would never have to go back to. It was the place of nightmares, a place he had been to before, where he was caught in a brutal struggle for survival, a place where creatures from a time long before man walked the Earth once more, it was Isla Sorna. He then heard a voice. He looked behind him to see a girl the same age as him. She looked familiar, he thought he had seen her before but where?

Before he could say anything to her he heard something else. It wasn't that of someone calling it was the sound of something big approaching. Serah heard this too. She looked at a small puddle of water down at her feet, the water was rippling and whatever was making it ripple was getting closer.

"Don't move !" he cried out to her.

"What's going on ?" she asked. Then it came out of the trees. It stood on two legs, had a pair of small arms with two fingers on each, it was jade green in colour though it was hard to see properly over the dark mist, its eyes were yellow with the only other difference in colour were its black pupil. It stared at Serah looking directly into her eyes, the other person was trying to get the creatures attention, but to no success. She tried to run away but something was stopping her from moving. The last thing she saw was the creatures jaws closing in on her. Then it went black for the two of them. Then she heard a familiar voice. It was Lightning. The only thing she said was "Isla Sorna"

* * *

Iain was woken up from his dream. His mouth felt horribly dry. He grabbed the bottle of water lying next to him a quickly drank the whole thing. The day was scorching, everyday single day had been scorching in the past week. He wasn't used to this much heat, normally it was cold back home in Ireland, but he wasn't in Ireland anymore. Here he was in Montana working at a dig site try to get his degree in palaeontology. Some people had found it weird that he continued to be fascinated with dinosaurs considering what had happened on the island. The truth was he still liked them even after his nightmare of a time on Isla Sorna. Dinosaurs were still amazing creatures to him and he had always wished to become a palaeontologist.

He got dressed and got out of his tent. He was up very early, there was nobody else up yet. He looked at this watch. It was nearly eight in the morning. His mind was on the dream he had just had. There was something about it that felt weird, there was something about the person in it the felt so familiar. He was certain that he had never seen her before. He remembered something about her. The necklace that she was wearing. He had seen a necklace like that before. "_Snow" _he thought. Snow had a necklace just like that. Snow had told him that he had given another one to his fiancée Serah. Was that her ? He tried not to let it get to him but it was no use. He still remembered them, but there was one in particular, one who he missed more than he thought he would, since the last time he saw her. He looked up to the clear blue sky in deep thought about her, saddened by the fact that he will probably never see her again. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of everybody else getting out of their tents.

"Iain come on lets get some breakfast" one of the students said calling at him.

"Yeah ok" he replied.

* * *

"Serah are you ok ?" Noel asked trying to wake her up.

" I heard her, I heard Lightning" Serah said as she got up from the ground. They began walking as she began to explain her dream to Noel, who was trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"What is Isla Sorna though ?" Noel asked her.

"I know that the name sounds so familiar, I remember Snow telling me something that happened to him, Lightning and everyone else, if only I could remember it" she began to get frustrated.

"Ok take it easy, I'm sure it will come to you in time"

"I hope so, instead of getting closer to saving Lightning I feel like we are only being pulled further away from rescuing her"

"Its ok, we'll save her and then everything will be back to normal" Noel said trying to reassure her. They continued walking until they found what they were looking for. It was a time gate.

"I guess this is our next one" Noel said.

"Yeah" Serah replied. "Hey look at that" she said pointing at something on the ground. It was a small golden orange stone that shined brightly in the sunlight. Serah picked it up and got a closer look at it. Inside in suspended animation was a small insect with a long needle like mouth.

"What is it ?" Noel asked.

"I have no idea, maybe it's the artefact for this time gate"

"Well there's only one way to find out"

Serah went over to the time gate and placed the small rock on it. It opened the gate up.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get a move on" Noel said.

"Ok"

* * *

"Hope preparation of the machine is nearly complete" said a young short blond haired woman as she walked up to a young silver haired man.

"Thanks Alyssa, go clear the area of those who aren't involved with the experiment."

"Right away"

This was the moment Hope had been waiting for in the last year. Ever since Lightning appeared to him in his dream he had been determined to get this project up and running. And now it was in its final stages. If everything went according to plan then he will have successfully created a portal similar to the one that had taken him and the others to another world so many years ago. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something, something that brought back memories of a creature so terrifying that it would probably make the creatures on Gran Pulse cower in fear. It was the killing claw of a Velociraptor. He could remember every creature he encountered on that island, but the Raptors were the ones he remembered the most. Their speed, intelligence, ferocity and the nightmarish sounds they made. Then he remembered the person who had given him that claw. Iain, the person who helped them survive the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna, if it wasn't for him who knows what would have happened to them, they could have died or still be stuck on the island.

"Hope" a friendly voice called out. He looked behind himself to where the voice was coming from

"Serah, Noel"


End file.
